


Partners

by nosetothewind94



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Derek Hale, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosetothewind94/pseuds/nosetothewind94
Summary: Stiles is hired as a deputy and he gets a partner. One that can work with him no matter what, on two legs or four...





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_problem_with_stardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_problem_with_stardust/gifts).



> I tried for a Spy/Agent AU but my mind got fixated on this version... hope you still like it! :)


End file.
